Parce qu'ils s'aiment
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Voilà ce qui c'est passé pour moi, il y a 100 ans, et les véritables causes du désastres... Spoil tome 18-19
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, les gens… Alors pour ceux qui me suivent je suis désolé ce n'est pas la suite des « Vampires de sang », et ce n'est même pas le même fan dom…_

_Bon, voilà, c'est un two-shot, sur GlenxJack, dont la seule autre histoire sur ce paring est de...MOI (en français), bon, le premier chapitre sera avec le point de vue de Glen, et l'autre avec celui de Jack, sur ce qui c'est passé il y a 100 ans, et le pourquoi du comment… (Et je m'en fiche si ce n'est pas français…)_

_Bon, bah, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici le premier chapitre, attention spoil des tomes 18 et 19 :_

* * *

**Parce qu'ils s'aiment…**

POV Glen :

J'aurais voulu te dire plein de chose Jack avant de mourir, comme quand je te vois, je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, et t'embrasser, mais je t'aurais dégouté, non ? Toi, qui venais juste pour ma petite sœur, tu te disais mon meilleur ami, mais tu ne me voyais que comme le grand frère de ta Lacie… Lacie… Lacie… Tu n'avais que son nom à la bouche, même après qu'elle soit plongée dans l'Abysse. Tu sais le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est que moi, Oswald, qui adorait ma sœur et aurait tout fait pour la protéger, je commence à la détester, par ta faute.

Te rappelles-tu quand tu as donné le nom de ma sœur, à la musique qu'elle fredonnait ? Tu as eu l'air étonné en sachant que c'était moi qui l'avait créé, pourquoi ? Me penses-tu incompétent, que je ne puisse rien faire de beau ? Mais au moment où tu lui as donné le nom de ma sœur à cette mélodie, ce fut comme si tu me prouvais une fois de plus, que tu préférais ma sœur, à moi.

Dès fois, j'avais envie de te rappelais qu'elle t'avait oublié, qu'elle ne nous avait jamais parlé de toi, avant que tu n'apparaisses. Elle m'a même dit un jour, que si elle t'avait approché au début, ce n'était que pour passer le temps, avant qu'on la retrouve.

J'ai remarqué au fils du temps que jamais tu ne t'approchais d'elle physiquement, et malgré moi, j'avais l'espoir que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il se brisait bien vite, en voyant les regards que tu lui lançais, des sourires béats.

Et en plus de tout cela, je la voyais tomber sous ton charme un peu plus chaque jour, et pendant la nuit je vous voyais tous les deux main dans la main, vous promenant devant moi. Je me réveillais chaque fois en sursaut, et un jour j'ai même réveillé Levy, il s'inquiétait pour moi, tu sais. Mais aussi pour Lacie et toi, je crois que tout comme moi, il ne voyait pas votre relation d'un bon œil, surement à cause du fait, qu'il a toujours était un sous le charme de ma sœur sans jamais se l'avouer.

Et il eut finalement, le jour où j'ai récupéré le nom de Glen, et Lacie fut plongé au plus profond de l'Abysse, ce jour-là, mon cœur a balancé de deux coté… D'un coté j'étais triste d'avoir perdu ma sœur, mais d'un autre j'étais heureux qu'il n'est plus d'obstacle entre nous deux. En fin c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là, car j'ai vite déchanté en voyant que même absente, tu pensais encore à Lacie… Lacie… Lacie… Toujours Lacie, je n'avais pas ma place dans tes pensées.

Mais, au moins à ce moment-là, tu étais toujours à coté de moi physiquement, mais quand Alice est apparue, tu t'es vite éloigné de moi. Tu avais vite compris, qu'Alice était la fille de Lacie. D'ailleurs a-ti déjà remarqué que « Lacie » et « Alice » s'écrivaient avec les mêmes lettres ? Ce n'est pas le sujet, je sais, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le deux jumelles s'appelaient ainsi. Et, oui, il y avait deux jumelles, et tu as vite compris que tu pouvais parler à l'autre Alice à travers le corps de celle de notre monde. Et depuis ce jour, tu passais tout ton temps à parler, à la personne qui se trouvait, selon toi au même endroit que ta Lacie. J'ai détesté ma sœur encore plus après cela, même après sa mort elle m'empêchait d'être près de toi.

Et te rappelles-tu aussi de ce jour-là, où le lapin d'Alice s'est décomposé devant toi ? Je n'avais pas compris ta phrase sur le moment, mais maintenant je crois que je la comprends. Tu veux plonger notre monde dans l'Abysse, pour aller la chercher, mais je t'en empêcherai. Oui, je t'empêcherai d'aller la retrouver, tu resteras loin d'elle pour toujours, et je m'en assurerais même si pour cela je dois mourir.

Et maintenant, Jack, que vas-tu faire ? Maintenant que tu as compris je t'empêcherai de retrouver ma sœur, que vas-tu faire ? Tirer sur la gâchette, pour me tuer, ou partir en me laissant en vie ?

…

Je vois que tu t'es décidé, mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir Jack. Je reviendrais, le descendant des Baskervilles se réveillera et je t'empêcherai de la rejoindre.

* * *

100 ans plus tard, Glen revient en prenant la place de Léo dans son corps, et décide de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Et jure devant tous les dieux, que jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un l'empêchera, d'empêcher Jack à retrouver Lacie…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est finis, pour la parti « Glen ». Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je l'ai écris le vendredi 29 novembre, hier, ou plutôt 2 heures pour moi… Après m'être fait extraient mes deux dernières dents de sagesses, et vous en avez rien à foutre de ma vie, je sais._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de « Parce qu'ils s'aiment », j'espère que vous l'apprécierez…_

**Parce qu'ils s'aiment…**

POV Jack :

Pourquoi, je suis obligé de faire ça ? Je ne veux pas te tuer Glen... Non, je ne le veux pas, mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne pu penser autre chose que « qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ». Mais à ce moment-là, je ne voyais qu'elle, Lacie, ta sœur chérie. Tu sais j'ai remarqué tes yeux qui me détaillaient, au début je pensais que c'était pour protéger ta sœur, cependant tes yeux reflétaient du désir, et c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi, et finalement je venais chez vous pour toi, et non plus pour Lacie.

Mais ce genre de relation est interdite à notre époque, alors je voulais juste créer un nouveau monde, pour que l'on puisse vivre heureux ensemble, sans les préjugés. Sans que tu ne doives reprendre la tête de ton clan, sans qu'il n'y est plus d'obstacle entre nous deux. Et pour cela j'avais besoin de Lacie, elle a dit qu'elle m'aidera jusqu'au bout.

Parfois, j'avais envie de venir vers toi, de te prendre dans mes bras, et de te chuchoter la vérité à l'oreille, que tu frissonnes près de moi, quand je voyais ton regard se voiler de tristesse en nous voyant si proche Lacie et moi. Mais Lacie me rappelait toujours que c'était une surprise, qu'il ne fallait donc pas que tu le saches, alors je me taisais. Ne t'inquiète pas Glen, on vivra heureux ensemble je te le promets.

Il y a quelques jours quand j'ai revu Lacie, grâce à Oz, le lapin d'Alice, j'ai compris. Pour créer le nouveau monde, il me fallait plonger celui-ci dans l'Abysse, je briserais ce monde pour en créer un autre, où nous serons heureux. Tu comprends Glen ?

Glen, j'ai une autre question, pourquoi à la fin tu regardais encore plus tristement ta sœur, pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pensais-tu qu'on sortait ensemble finalement ? Où était-ce simplement le fait de la perdre ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas on se retrouvera tous les trois comme avant, je te le promets. J'espère qu'après tu ne lui en voudras plus, car elle passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, et que tu seras heureux de ta surprise.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J, mais tu as tout fait arrêter, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Glen ? C'était pour nous deux que je faisais cela, pour nous deux tu comprends ?

Maintenant, nous sommes l'un en fasse de l'autre, je te vois déterminé à m'empêché de faire plonger le monde dans l'Abysse. J'hésite à te dire la vérité, mais voyant l'état où tu es, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Alors Glen tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mais promet moi Glen, que tu reviendras et que l'on pourra vivre heureux, ensemble.

…

Je ne sais pas où je suis, qu'est-ce que je fais là, pourquoi Alice est morte devant moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que je retrouve Glen, oui, il faut que je le vois, il sera, lui, ce qui se passe. Glen, où es-tu ?

Glen, que fais-tu allongé par terre ? Lèves-toi ! Glen, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, es-tu la tête coupé ? De ma faute, c'est de ma faute ? J'ai tué Glen ? NON !

Je voulais juste vivre avec toi, sans devoir me cacher…

100 ans plus tard, Jack revint en prenant la place d'Oz dans son corps, et décide de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Et jure devant tous les dieux, que jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un l'empêchera, de vivre heureux avec Glen.

_Voilà, la suite et fin de ce two-shot, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Et même si vous ne l'aimez pas, n'hésitaient à me le dire. Et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes…_


End file.
